Things I Never Knew
by Otome no Suteki
Summary: One shot. As time goes on, memories are forgotten and recovered. But upon reading a certain someone's journal, the story of a girl evokes a love Serge never knew but always had.


 **Things I Never Knew**

It had been a few years since the infamous journey. Ancient objects collected dust, long forgotten of their previous services. They all lay at rest, unbeknownst to their former owners. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, and through all this, transformed into years. But still, they remained stored in the attic, no one aware of their existence.

Today was Serge's turn to clean the attic; very much to his disdain. But, he was never one to complain, of course. His mother was very intent on assigning him to this task, the attic being very much filthy. As much as he detested the request (or more likely command), he knew very well not to protest against her. She was his mother after all. And mothers were known to get easily angered--or his mother at least. 

He trudged up the steps leading up into the long-forgotten area of the house. He absent-mindedly swung open the door, the hinges creaking loudly. He winced a bit, ignoring the annoying sound. A light, soft whisper swiftly shot in his ear, his eyes widening from the sudden occurrence.

_....Serge...._

His head whipped back instantly; the hairs on the back of his neck stiffening up. He shook his head profusely, dismissing the disturbing thoughts that settled in his mind. He continued his way further into the attic, gasping internally at the sight of all the sickly refuse. Books were cluttered and piled atop other reliquaries; boxes set and placed side by side. Serge sighed, bowing his head down at the unsightly scene before him. 

He set to work quickly, knowing the humongous task waiting to be accomplished. He kneeled down besides one of the boxes, blowing and wiping away the dust that settled there. He cautiously opened the top, peering into the box. Inside, he viewed various items. He pulled each object one by one, eyeing each piece delicately. He never knew that old junk could be so intriguing-- these particular items, anyway. A rapier, a deck of barbed cards, a dusty mirror, an ornamental flute, a sapphire brooch, and a shark tooth pendant were now resting upon the floor, free from the box's restraint. A nostalgic feeling welled up deep inside the pit of his stomach, as he might've handled these items before. He shrugged, tossing the empty box in one direction. He turned his attention to another box beside the previous one. 

_....Serge...._

His body jerked up, hearing that familiar whisper once more. His eyes scanned all across the musky room, his nerves getting the best of him. He shivered a bit, deciding that it be best if he continued on with his work. He slowly turned his head around, a gut feeling resonating deep within him now. He slowly lifted himself up, slowly walking to the other side of the room. He noticed a bureau cramped against a corner. Almost instinctively, his legs carried him to that one destination. 

Glowing almost ethereally was a book bound in leather and cloth. A gentle light framed its edges, elegantly improving its appearance. He tentatively reached a finger, lightly tapping the book. An electric-like shock surged through his whole body, as his finger swiftly recoiled back. He cautiously placed his entire hand upon the cover of the book, this time a more massive amount of energy escaped--being drawn to his body. He gritted his teeth, withstanding the pain that shot throughout his body. Flashes of images flooded his senses, nostalgic remnants of his past retreating back to his knowledge. He tightly clamped down his eyes, a solitary bead of water escaping and splashing onto his cheek. His hand tremored abruptly; his body collapsing onto the cold, wood flooring. 

*

His eyes fluttered open slowly, regaining  his consciousness. He was consumed in the darkness, and nothing surrounded him but a heavy black. His breathing became shallow; his eyes darting around the enclosed space. 

"Don't worry, I'm here..." A tranquil voice whispered unto his ear.

A familiar scent traveled up his nostrils, tingling that certain part of his cerebral cortex. That scent registered in his mind. It could be only one person. He froze and sank further and deeper into the warmth that rubbed against his back, beginning to relax. She held him close to her, her arms wrapping around his torso.

"Still remember me, mate?" She whispered unto him softly. His lips quivered to move; not being able to register. His train of thought blanked out--freezing up. 

"K-kidd?"

"Mmhmm." She answered in a soft, gentle tone. His cheeks flushed with a warm, pink color. Her voice had the power to make him collapse--only by a whisper. "I've missed ya so much, mate..."

"Is this even real?" He whispered hesitantly.

I don't know... But, all that matters is that I'm here, that I'm with you," She replied with an uncertain tone. He grasped her hand, rubbing her palm with his index finger. 

The corners of her lips lifted into a small smirk, as she held him closer.  She rested her head atop his, as she closed her eyes.  "How long can we stay here?" Serge pondered, as Kidd's smirk slowly transformed into a slight frown. She inhaled sharply, a stinging feeling overcoming her eyes. She blinked, her eyes watering even more. 

"I don't know... I just don't know..." The floodgates opened, as wet tears spilled onto her cheeks. She sobbed gently, tightening her grip on her lover. "I just want to be with you..." Serge could feel a pang in his heart growing stronger each second. They both sat in the darkness, just holding each other tight. Serge turned around, closing the gap between their mouths. Kidd's eyes widened momentarily, then closed. She waited, but felt nothing. Opening her eyes didn't help; the room was a blanket of dark color. She could no longer feel him near her, feel his presence. "Serge?" She called out, there was no response. Missing his warmth, she was then left alone. Left to cry on her own. 

*

Serge woke up, his eyes adjusting to the sudden light. He was sprawled out on the floor, his eyes in a trance-like manner. He didn't want to forget what happened. Most of all, he never wanted it to end. He eyed the book on the bureau. He wanted to read it now more than ever. As if on command, a soft white light appeared next to him, glowing brightly. As it disappeared, the very same book on the bureau was in its place. His eyes widened, as he pulled himself up in a cross-legged sitting position. He took the book into his hands, rubbing its surface, feeling its silky, almost ethereal, texture. He carefully opened the book,  hundreds and hundreds of text spilled over the leaves. He skimmed through the pages, noticing different recorded dates placed on each right corner. He mused for a bit. Must've been some sort of diary or journal. An image of Kidd suddenly shot through his brain. He then realized it. It was _hers._ This was Kidd's book. 

_June 21, 1020_

_Arni Village_

_I met a strange lad today. It was strange how I met him, too. My astral amulet transported me outside of __Cape__Howl__. I didn't get hurt, and the amulet would always bring me to a safe place whenever I was in trouble. So, why the sudden change now? The lad looked strong enough to take to his own, why, he could've kicked those three Acacian fellows arses to the moon, even without any help from li'l ol' me. But, with common courtesy, I offered to escort him to Termina. This one was special._

He smirked. _This one was special._ It brought him joy to read it over and over, just that one particular sentence.  He skimmed through more pages, quickly scanning over the words. He quickly paused, sensing something different in this particular entry.

_June 25, 1020_

_Guldove_

_Guldove is such a boring place. I can't even get out of this lousy village when I'm wearing this sissy gown. The food here's not good as in Termina, and I'm still assigned for bed rest for another day. And worst of all, he left me here. But, who I am to complain? He probably has other things to tend to, anyway..._

He felt a twitch in his heart. _And worst of all, he_ _left me here. _He had hurt her. And, he hadn't meant to. He skimmed through the rest of the pages. He came a certain page with the words "Water Dragon Isle." 

_June 29, 1020___

_Water Dragon Isle_

_I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe I told him, told him the things that I held deep inside. And he actually listened to me. He looked so worried and sincere, almost like he actually cared for me. I really wished he did._

Those words hit him hard._ He looked so worried and sincere, almost like he actually cared for me. I really wished he did. _He wished he had the chance to tell her what he felt. But now, it was too late. Too late to tell her, to late to be with her, too late to hold her, too late for anything. He wished he was back in that dream; back in there with her. He wanted nothing more but that.  And that's all that mattered to him. 

He didn't feel like reading it anymore. But, yet, something urged him to finish, something deep inside of him, yelling at him to continue; something that he couldn't explain, but ravaged throughout his soul. And that feeling hurt. He turned to the final page of the book, eyeing every word that was written on it. 

_September 22, 1020___

_Arni__Village___

_This is it. This was the end. This was my last day here, my last day in this dimension. I'd have to leave him, leave him forever. But, despite everything, I loved someone. Once this is over, I need to find him. I need to find him again. This I promise myself. I'll find you. I'll find you, Serge._

_I'll find you. I'll find you, Serge._

She loved him. And she found him. Kidd wasn't one for emotional intimacy, and yet, she chose him. She chose Serge. He found his heart growing heavier each second, a painful sting emitting from his eyes. Serge closed the book, tossing it somewhere.  He closed his eyes, wishing that she'd find him again.

                                **Owari~**


End file.
